Shh
by Tempeck2
Summary: When something drastic happens, it takes friends and lessons learned to make the pain go away. A/N: The first chapter is a little cryptic and sad, but I promise it will get better. Song: Shh by Frau Frau.


**I don't know why I wrote this for psych. It's like the complete opposite of the happy go lucky theme that the show carries, but here it is. It's kinda sad, but I'll fix that in a later chapter. Thanks for reading. I don't own the characters or the song. **

His best friend pulled him out of the sunlight, and down to his knees. At that point the couldn t feel a thing. No pain, no confusion, just nothing. He looked over at his friend and noticed he was crying. He tried to ask him what was wrong, but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to fight his friend, he didn t want to lie down, at least not on the floor. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go home. He looked back at the sunlight, streaming through the window and someone pulled the door shut. But for some reason he wasn t scared. He heard his friend whispering and began to think of a song.

_Sunbeam, stop tugging me _

_Pull that door shut quietly_

_Darling, what are you doing?_

_We don't have time for this_

All he heard were the words over and over again and that s what made him calm.

_Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo _

_Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo_

He felt weird, like there was something wrong, but no one was talking, nobody would tell him anything. He just sat there on the floor staring at the sunlight, like nothing was wrong.

_Crazy well what are you then?_  
_Give me an hour and I'll give you your dreams..._

He knew his friend was trying to talk to him, but none of the words were registering in his mind. It wasn t until his friend put a hand to his mouth, that he realized it was to make him stop moaning. Something hurt and he wanted it to stop.

_Don't make a sound Shh and listen _

_Keep your head down _

_We're not safe yet _

_Don't make a sound _

_And be good for me _

_'Cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here._

His friend spoke some words, but he was too focused on the pain to understand him. He quickly looked around and saw the others who had been in the room with them. They were all crying and huddling together, too. He felt cold and looked up to see that the shade had been drawn and his sunlight was gone.

_Leave it I won't go back _

_We have to do it _

_'cause it's not been left here _

_Don't care what do they know _

_I've seen them, baby, and I know it's real_

All of the sudden everyone started to cry louder and scream, he looked around and realized that another person had entered the room. The person was holding a gun and he was yelling at them to do something.

_Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo _

_Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo_

More words echoed through his head as he watched the scene unfold. He heard the person with the gun ask some questions. He was just so confused, he didn t understand what was going on.

_Sure, in time, I knew they'd come _

_Oh, are we having fun or what?_

All of the sudden the sunlight was back, beside him the window shattered and a body appeared next to him. He watched as the person from the window rolled behind the teachers desk. The person with the gun started to fire at the new person. Everyone was screaming and crying, trying to get away from the gun fight. The person from the window drew his gun and moved from behind the desk, taking two shots.

_Yeah..._

He heard those words again as the first person who came in with the gun dropped to the floor, clutching it s chest. Red liquid was coming from it, and it only confused him more.

_Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo _

_Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo_

The shut door opened and more people came in, only this time he felt that they were here to help them. He looked over at his friend, who still had tears in his eyes, and he tried to smile. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in a different place, but this time he was moving. People were all around him, talking to him, but he didn t understand them. He was laying on his back again, and he could feel more pain coming on so he shut his eyes to block it out. When he opened them again he was in a vehicle of some kind, but he didn t want to figure it all out right then. He looked over at his friend, who still had tears rolling down his cheeks. He was talking to him, but he still couldn t understand him. All he heard were the words to that song.

_Don't make a sound Shh and listen _

_Keep your head down _

_We're not safe yet _

_Don't make a sound _

_And be good for me _

_'Cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here_

They were still in the vehicle and he was getting tired. He just wanted to sleep. He tried to tell his friend, but for some reason he couldn t get the words out. He started to close his eyes. He felt like something bad would happen if he did, but he didn t care, he was so tired. Someone was yelling at him, telling him not to fall asleep, but he didn t care, he was just so tired. He tried so hard to stay awake, but nothing he did mattered. As he fell asleep and closed his eyes. He saw another beam of sunlight and smiled.

_I feel good all over _

_I feel good all over _

_I feel good all over_

The last thing he heard was his friend, but this time he understood him. He was saying, "Hold on, Shawn, just please hold on." He tried to tell him he would wake up and talk to him later, but he couldn t get the words out of his mouth. He felt so good in the sunlight.

_Where you're inside Out..._

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: My Biggest free has always been to be in a school shoot. Oh well... Thank you for reading. This is a TBC and I'll be writing more on it later. Thanks again. Bye. **


End file.
